The Lovers: Shades of a Thousand Leaves
by NobleIntentions
Summary: This is the story of a Magician and a Warrior who have known love for all of thier lives. Only new problems await them as thier pursuit of power brings them closer to a much greater destiny...Love. Rated for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Rings

Disclaimer: I do not own maplestory or any of the wares of Nexon. I do not represent any individual players who share the names mentioned in my story.

Chapter 1 – Midnight Rings

Keen, in his newly attained fighter rank, stood under a single street light at midnight, in Kerning City's darkest streets. His level 30 person looked down upon a beautiful Magician. Tearlight was her name.

"Keen, congratulations on becoming a fighter….I guess that means you have to be leaving for Ossryia Island now huh," Tearlight said gloomily, her blond Angelica hairstyle glimmering. "Oh, my goodness Keen what happened to you," Tearlight sounded startled as she was still quit, surprised to see Keen's body scarred red and patterned with bruises. Her mind was soon distracted by his muscular physic that formed under his intoxicating white skin. She noticed that his **Red Hwarang Shirt****had been torn open.** She leaned against his chest, and stroked her hand from his pectorals down to his lower abdomen. "Tearlight, I have something to tell you," Keen began, "I found this sword, The Maple Soul Singer I heard it was called. My Family often told me of a sword that was unique in design and was forged from the great Maple Hero's soul itself. However the price to pay was to……deep. I almost lost my life. I just wanted to tell you that I don't know what will happen now that I possess something so rare. I might die someday just for…power. But I need to tell you something …I-I love you!"

Tearlight began to tear as she embraced her long time love in fiery passion. Keen thought, _**everything about her is perfect. Her mind, her soul, her spirit and love things. Those luscious breast..hmmm..yea so big and soft. I love her and those thighs and that ass is so perfect and her curves are full. Man do I love her.**_ Keen blushed as he caught himself in his thoughts, his urges to be with Tearlight, and held his woman by the shoulders to look at her sadden expression, and then embrace her again. Tearlight opened her eyes to feel a hard pressure up against her pelvis. She felt it pulsate against her body in intense warmth.

A level 45 Bandit with dark skin dropped on top of a sky scraper, decked out in his most advanced gear. "Hmm, so that's the Maple Soul Singer," he said as he scoped out the sword from a distance with his advanced binoculars. He looked at the couple making out with a perfect view of Tearlight's assets. "Woa that baby is dynamite. Hmm I feel like taking a bite out of her and dousing her hot flames with my hose personally. Man is she looking good in that Blue Fairy Top," the bandit's mind kept on about the young ladies good looks.

"Well this is good bye; I'm finally going to visit my younger brother and help him level up hehe. Please wish me luck, and…I'll see you later," Tearlight walked away mesmerized by her experiences. "Well now he's alone time to get that sword," the bandit said to himself. He began to wrap a rope around his right forearm and vanished into the night. The bandit appeared running in front of them and yelled, "STEAL" A black shadow shot from his body at a speed faster than an eye blink. In that split second of running he closed his eyes reopening them to the sight of a pissed warrior giving chase. The bandit felt something in his arms squirm and snitch around. The bandit looked down to see that he caught Tearlight instead of the Maple Soul Singer in his grasp. "How the hell did I do this…(am I getting worse at this…)" The bound and gagged girl struggled vigorously to the sexual pleasure of the rouge. "Well I've got a great consolation prize," said the bandit with a sinister smirk, "I'm going to have fun with you tonight I hope you like a giant Beast capturing and captivating his Beauty into seduction totally under control" The bandit's smirk turned into an evil grin as he glared downed at a Tearlight. The ropes binding her illuminating in painful electricity as she was being shocked and tortured. The bandit reached for the lower regions of her womanhood and inserted his fingers into her skirt. He ran with his left hand grabbing her breast and his right fingers producing a constant shock through her system. All the while receiving pleasure from her ever growing struggle. The bandit jumped 50 feet into the air onto a sky scraper laughing the through the night of Kerning City. Leaving a poor warrior to trip and fall as he sobered, "Tearlight no…." and with that she was gone.

Tearlight awoke bound and gagged to a chair. When her memories came to her, she burned in sadness and anger. She looked around the large room in black décor and noticed the huge windows with a view of the mysterious black night. There was a marvelous king-sized canopy bed. The illuminated blue hot bath towered from the floor and Tearlight felt its warmth. The moon outside calmed her and she thought of it as a pretty sight to behold. The crashing doors opened to the bandit in his blue moon boxers. Tearlight grew fearful and angry at the same time, but she admitting felt attracted to his masculine figure. "Ahhh so the sleeping beauty awakes. I hope your ready hmmmmm," the bandit said licking his teeth. He menacingly approached Tearlight and took his bandana from her mouth. He also removed the ropes that bonded her. Tearlight gasped in fear, "You dirty bast…" She was cut off as the bandit forced an air bubble down throat. The bandit soon consumed one also. Tearlight gagged a little and felt the tall enigma undress her. Her hope and faith being torn from her body like her clothes.

"Don't worry my dear this phase of me only last on nights like this…when the moon is full. But for now join me in the hot tub." The dark bandit disappeared while Tearlight tried to flee. The bandit appeared behind his prey. He crossed his right arm across her breast and covered her mouth. His left hand reached for her pelvis. Effortlessly he wrestled into the hot tub. She struggled under water to escape her pursuer. The bandit's lips crushed against Tearlight's and his hands wrestled her breast into the wall. He withdrew his head as Tearlight, fear now gone, smiled and looked relaxed. The bandit feeling wild said, "Your body is fine so please don't feel sour. Now open yo' legs and feel my power!" Tearlight let the bandit in close and put her hands onto his shoulders. The bandit prepared to make his final attack to seduce his prey. "ICE BEAM!," Tearlight yelled and to the astonishment of the bandit he was propelled backward and frozen. "Damn," was the bandit's lasting word. Tearlight in a thong and blue bra to match ran through the large doors out the room. She made the first corner in a desperate rush. She entered a rather large common room with various assassins and bandits all eyeing her deviously.

Poor Tearlight will she ever escape the lair of the mysterious bandit unharmed. And what about Keen he may be closer than you think… R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Escape and Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own maplestory or any of the wares of Nexon. I do not represent any individual players who share the names mentioned in my story.

Chapter 2 – Escape and Destruction

The bandit was recovering from his minute deep freeze. "Damn," the bandit thought, "Out smarted by that weak bitch! Nights like tonight I hate having this thing trapped inside of me. The wolf within the Woolfe they called it" Deep in his thoughts the bandit walked out of the room, but was appalled in anger of what he saw around the corner. Tearlight was pinned to the ground on her chest, by one of the five assassins in the room. He sat on her hands and lifted her from the ground by her nearly exposed breast. Another less experienced looking bandit grabbed Tearlight's ass and began to rid it of its soft blue wear. A third man, an assassin, held up Tearlight's head, with his boney right hand, and had his tool of reproduction flashing in her face. The third said to her, "well just take a sip, its nothing bad for you. I promise it won't hurt"

Tearlight screamed, "NOOOO, you nasty perverts get the hell away from me. STOP! OW! STOOP! KEEN…help me." Her voice faded off into hopelessness. As if on a cue the main dark skinned bandit yelled, "Back the hell away from her. Didn't I tell you clowns that she was mine!." The group of thieves in the room ceased all action and torture to Tearlight. They looked as though they were about to complain, but surprisingly they fell down one-by-one. When the final bandit fell two men came into view. It was Keen! Tearlight's face lit up with excitement, as well as Keen's. They ran to each other in pure joy…except when Keen realized what Tearlight wasn't wearing and his face turned a bright cherry red color. Tearlight embraced Keen totally isolating herself from the outside world's drama that was unfolding around them. "So if it isn't the love struck little warrior and … what the fu…," The bandit stared at the second man in the background. The man had the same dark skin as the bandit and his facial features were almost identical, however the man's face itself looked aged and his eyes held wisdom.

"Long time no see Saiyson the Lone Wolf," the Ranger behind Keen said to the man in blue boxers. "I see you still remember me Darrel. Judging on your appearance you're a ranger now is that it? You still in that place for the idiots who play with string," Saiyson remarked. "Yes that's right. Still part of the Henesys Police Corps, and you still on the wanted list for your usual acts in pilfer and that incident 3 years ago. It's time I put an end to this!" Darrel readied his bow. "Just one thing, how did you find this here?" Saiyson looked to Keen as if he knew he had something to do with this. "Well I was reported to about a kidnapping and theft attempt. From the looks of it I see we have possible molestation charges too. From here on out I have to take the authority and end your existence," Darrel then aimed his arrow straight at Saiyson. "Well is that the only response I'm going to get," "Yes," the officer responded. "Then get ready for this!!," and with that Saiyson charged at Darrel in a full out assault, his Maple Wagner drawn.

Saiyson dashed with great distinction at Darrel, "Prepare! Savage Blow!"

Darrel jumped back and stopped the attack with a grab to Saiyson's wrist. "Wow I see you have haste and a pretty impressive Savage Blow, however your obsession with power has led your mastery to be weak. I am your down fall!" Darrel yelled. He took advantage of the battle and hit Saiyson with his power bow. The swing hit with such magnitude the hall rattled from the shockwave. With a bruise the bandit flew back into the wall. With the instincts of a well-able cat, Darrel used his advanced skill 'Strife'. Four silver arrows met in pursuit with their target. Saiyson howled in pain as he was pierce in both wrist and both ankles up against the wall. The match was over as Saiyson began to calm down. He noticed that both the tendons of his wrist were torn even though he engulfed the urge to continue yelling in pain.

Tearlight whispered to Keen, "Is it over?" Keen answered with a silent nod. "I've heard that rouges and archers don't get along very well but these two," Keen emphasized the last two words, "seem like they have a long and very bad history with each other. Hmmm. Hey Tearlight maybe it's time we get out of here." "Right Keen, let me just go get my clothes. I saw them on Saiyson's bed. Be right back." Tearlight ran toward the room but stopped steps before Darrel. Darrel aimed a fire arrow up high threatening to burn down Saiyson's HQ. "Go ahead do as you wish you dirty old bastard. You think that burning down my place will destroy me? I will survive like I always do." Saiyson laughed at the thought of being dead, his eyes grew an artic blue. "As you wish, your existence will end here tonight!" Darrel released his arrow skyward. Keen yelled for Tearlight to get back.

The roof exploded to the surprise of everybody in the hall. Darrel remained anchored to the floor. Tearlight stumbled forward past Darrel, and Keen fell down. The smoke cleared and Saiyson noticed a hole in the roof. He stared up to the two figures looming ahead. The hole in the roof was in blaze as a Hermit and his assistant a spearman stood and looked down upon the only person in sight, Saiyson. "Long time no see brother." The Hermit said to Saiyson. "What the hell do you want, especially at a time like this Luroy…?" Saiyson seemed to be anxious to kill his brother at those words. Luroy peered down with the same artic blue eyes as Saiyson filled with a growing hate. "I've come to see if the legacy of Grendal is here. I believe you are now entangled in my search. So I've come to check up on you." Luroy said quietly as his eyes stared beyond his black headband.

Tearlight curious as to what was going on ran close enough to Saiyson just to see Luroy. "Ahaha here we are I've found you. Dragoonus let's go our mission will soon be complete." The Spearman and the Hermit pounced down on both sides of Tearlight. Keen saw what was coming and began to dash but Darrel held them back. Tearlight yelled out, "NO not again I will not be captured I cannot I won't!" "Don't worry Tearlight." Darrel said calmly as he used Strife again. Luroy was no fool he easily deflected all four arrows with a kick and punch combo. Luroy soon after used his shadow web ability and caught Tearlight, but missed Darrel. "Keen when I make my move I want you to take Tearlight and run far from here. You remember where we are right? We're just outside of Kerning City. Run South back to Henesys and you'll find aid their got it?" Darrel commanded as he knew there was no time. Keen nodded in response. Darrel used one of his awesome techniques, the Ranger's Inferno. The whole building set into a blaze and as Luroy and Dragoonus was distracted Keen rescued Tearlight and ran for cover out of the building. Once outside the two ran far away into the nearby forests. They looked back and could see the explosion of flames. Tearlight and Keen knew that they were now safe for the time being and decided to rest for the night, together again.

The dewy morning and its eventful sun filled the sky with hope and promise. Tearlight and Keen awoke to the sun and decided that it was better now to move on. There was a rumble in the bushes and to the two's surprise Saiyson jumped out. He almost immediately apologized for what happened last night. "What the hell you expect to undo all of this with just an apology!" Keen yelled and the sorrowful Saiyson. Tearlight noticed that the air around Saiyson was less aggressive. Saiyson spoke, "What happened last night was because of the demon wolf's blood which courses through my veins. On nights of the full moon it steps into control while I nearly slip into oblivion unnoticed." "Oh yea the hell right you expect me to believe that crap!" Keen continued to yell furiously. Tearlight said softly, "I trust him Keen. I do sense something different about him. I say we should let him join us" Both Keen and Saiyson stared at Tearlight with their WTF faces and wonder exactly what she was thinking…

What's the deal with Tearlight and can Saiyson really be trusted? R&R!


End file.
